thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evil Games
Chapter 1 As I run through the forest, arrows are shot at me. "Yeh get ou' o' meh lan' now! Yeh 'ere?!" A knife is flung forwards. I feel the wind just past my ear, as the knife digs itself into a tree. I pull it out and keep running, but then...I trip. "Ah!" I fell to the ground, straight on my face, onto the hard and muddy ground. Mud splatters itself into my mouth. As I hear the muttering of the man, he approaches me. His long, tangled black beard, hides his face from me...although, from what I can see, its all covered in deep slashes and cuts. I'll call him Scarface. "Wha' are yeh doin' 'ere?" he demanded, holding his crossbow a couple inches from my face. As I put my back up to a tree, Scarface shot an arrow, making my hair fly up. "I'm from District 12-" I began. "Distric' 12? Well, yeh go' no righ' ter be on Distric' 11 property." He shot another arrow, making my clothes fly back in the gush of wind left by it flying past me. The rain splattered down hard on my dirty face. I was thankful. "Look, I just want to get back home, I'll trade you this squriell if you let me go!" I said, holding up the stink corpse of a squriell. "Ain' ner way, I lettin' yeh go fer a stinker of a squriell!" Scarface said. The rain spllatered on his face, making it even more impossible to see his face. "Ah-come on! Its almost Christmas!" I yelled. "The Hunger Games," he corrected. That's right. I had almost forgotten. Me and my family had to go see if me or my brother would be chosen for The Hunger Games. My brother, Hektor, had 42 pieces of paper in that one small crystal ball. I only had 31. Oh-that's right. My name is Jakob. Yeah, my mother, Jakie, liked naming our names with "K's" in them. My father, Zak, also had a K in his name. My grandpa, Viktor, also did. My grandmother, Makayla, also had one too...and so on and so forth. Anyways, back to what's happening. I got up and ran, bolted actually. The arrows shot and shot. The wind rippled through my hair. The rain, spllatered into my face. I blinked away the water. I went prone, underneath the 2-foot hole underneath the fence, seperating District 12 from District 11. One last arrow shot threw a hole, and dug itself right into my shoulder blade. "Gah!" I fell down, facefirst into the muddy ground. The mud spllatered into my mouth. I turned around, tugging the arrow out of my shoulder. Blood poured from it, into the puddles beside me. I looked towards Scarface. He smirked and walked away, completly satisfied with himself. He had just injured a boy who had a chance of being put in the Hunger Games. Of course this satisfied him...if I was chosen, it would make our District lose. Good strategy, but not good enough. Chapter 2 As the blood poured into the ground around me, I knew I was to die out here, in the wilderness. I was going to die with rain splattering upon me, ants in my pants (litteraly), and mud in my mouth. Of course my life was a wreck. My parents were dead, they died in the Hunger Games, after giving birth to me. I never knew them, but of course my brother did. My brother has fought in The Hunger Games before, and came out alive. District 12 (espically me and my brother) got food and oil. Of course I stuffed my self, you can tell, being the poorest family in the District and all. Getting up, I raced back to my house, morr arrows shot. The man had come back! I ran through. Shooting me with arrows couldn't put me down! "Suck it up!" my father had said. "There a people in The Hunger Games with 15 arrows in their chest, you don't hear them crying!" That's the saying I've been living by for 15 years. Hey-15 arrows, 15 years I just noticed that! Anyways- I ran and ran and ran, the man was catching up to me. Finally I found the mountain top I hang out at. I climbed up the rocks, and the arrows the man shot. Climbing up them I made it into the cavern wall. This mountain, Averdine, was the tallest point in District 1, 2, 3, 4-well, let's just in Panem. This mountain was just a giant mountain, that didn't have a giant hole in it before. It happened 22 years ago, on the 77th Hunger Games. A meteorite crashed into the ground, and the giant sandstorm had hit up and knocked open a hole. Ever since then, me and my friend, Katniss II, played in there all the time. As the arrows shot up, it no longer hit me, in fact, it was about 120 feet below me. Scarface finally gave up and walked away. Katniss, was a great mechanic. She made a elevator, escalator, and even an air tunnel. I looked at my shoulder. There lay my pin, it had a mockingjay on it. It held an arrow threw its beak, and was attached to the end of the pin, by the tip of its wings. It was solid gold and given to me by Katniss. It was passed down threw her family, and she gave it to me. "Hey hot stuff," a voice from behind me said. I turn and see Katniss standing there...OK, confession time. Katniss is my girlfriend, not just my friend. "Hi Cat," I say, smiling at her. Her blue eyes sparkled as much as her smile did...but now she looked like something was on her mind. "Come with me to the reaping, maybe we will both be chosen." This got me less hopeful. "If we are both chosen, then we will have to kill one another. Take this," I throw her her pin back. "Why are you giving me this?" "I want you to have it." "But wh-" A fist plunged me in the back of the head and I was knocked unconcious. The rest of the days were a blank. Chapter 3 I woke up in the arena. How had I gotten there? Category:Percy Jackson12 Category:Fan fictions